Mysterious
by Shin Maverick Hell Angelo
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los chicos de Misterio a la Orden son invitados a Hollywood Arts luego de haber ganado el concurso de talentos en su secundaria en Coolsville? ¿Habrá misterios por resolver? Solo lo averiguaras si entras y encuentras las pistas...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea me llegó hace unas semanas, después de terminar de ver un episodio de Victorious y al empezar a ver Scooby Doo. Creo que he tomado todo lo que se requiere para hacer este Cross, pero cualquier sugerencia pueden dejármelo en los reviews y/o MPs. Sin más preámbulo, aquí tienen mi segunda historia…**

**\(OoO)/: ¡Que el misterio en Hollywood Arts comience!**

**Ni Victorious ni Scooby Doo me pertenecen… Sino este hubiera sido un capitulo especial verdadero… ¿o no?... Creo que este es un enigma que Misterio a la Orden tendrá que resolver otro día.**

* * *

**Scooby Doo**

Era la noche de talentos en la Secundaria Coolsville. Todos los alumnos habían hecho una demostración de lo que consideraban un talento nato. Todo esto con tal de quedar entre los tres finalistas, los cuales irían a hacer una presentación a una Academia de Artes en Hollywood, California.

Algunos lo hicieron bien y otros no tan bien. Entre esas personas, había un grupo de chicos: los miembros de Misterio a la Orden mejor conocidos en el pueblo como la Pandilla Scooby Doo por su perro Scooby. Habían acordado quedar en grupos de dos para tener más posibilidades de ganar.

Fred hizo una trampa sofisticada para atrapar fantasmas, a pesar de estar hecha de materiales poco convencionales que encontró en el armario del conserje de la escuela. Shaggy se había ofrecido a ayudarlo para hacerla funcionar. La maquina funcionó a la perfección atrapando a Shaggy; que llevaba un disfraz de fantasma para que el acto fuera mas representativo.

Vilma y Daphne hicieron un dueto musical. Al principio, a Vilma no le agradaba la idea de tener que cantar en frente de toda la escuela, pero con apoyo de sus amigos tomó valor y acepto al final. Ambas lo hicieron estupendamente, pues querían ganar uno de los primeros lugares también.

Al final del espectáculo fueron llamados los tres finalistas, estos eran: Harry O'Connel, quien había hecho fantásticos actos de ilusionismo durante su presentación, Fred Jones y Shaggy Roggers, por su ingeniosa maquina atrapa fantasmas, y Daphne Blake y Vilma Dinkley por su presentación en vivo.

Los chicos estaban felices de haber quedado entre los finalistas así que fueron a festejar a la Tienda de Sodas. Incluso invitaron a Harry para que festejara con ellos, y también así podrían conocerlo mejor ya que viajarían juntos dentro de unos días.

* * *

Había llegado el tan esperado día y ya en el avión, todos estaban emocionados por el viaje. Incluso llevaban a Scooby, claro disfrazado. El miembro perruno de la pandilla no le gustaba ir en una jaula así que disfrazaron a Scooby como una anciana y lo hicieron pasar por la abuela de Shaggy. Harry no tuvo otra opción que seguirles la corriente a sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

Después del viaje mañanero, los chicos fueron recibidos por un hombre de apariencia algo extraña. Era un hombre con vestimenta poco usual y cabello desalineado. Este llevaba un letrero en sus manos que decía 'Coolsville/Hollywood Arts'

"Ustedes deben ser los ganadores del concurso de talentos" Todos asintieron a la vez "Muy bien, permítanme presentarme. Soy el profesor de actuación de Hollywood Arts, Erwin Sikowitz y he venido aquí para llevarlos a donde se hospedaran" Todos saludaron al hombre con un apretón de manos y luego se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto.

Ya en el exterior de LAX, el profesor guiaba a los jóvenes a lo que sería su transporte. Al momento de ver una limusina todos quedaron impresionados "¡Wow! ¿Viajaremos en limusina?" Preguntó Shaggy emocionado.

Sikowitz comenzó a reír ante este comentario "he he he he… Nop" Dijo de repente poniendo cara seria. Los chicos miraron confundidos el repentino cambio de actitud. Luego se percataron de que la limusina empezó a salir del estacionamiento "Este… es nuestro transporte" Dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a una camioneta que quedó a la vista luego de que la limusina se fue. Todos lo miraron con escepticismo, a excepción de Fred que albergó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Hey! Miren chicos. Se parece a la Maquina del Misterio ¿No creen?" Todos los de la pandilla negaron con la cabeza ante el ridículamente acertado comentario de su amigo. Hasta el mismo Scooby no creía lo que decía Fred.

"¿Siempre es así por esta clase de cosas?" Le preguntó Harry a Vilma sin dejar de observar a Fred, que estaba preguntándole al profesor si podría dejarlo conducir el automóvil en cuestión.

"No tienes ni idea" Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de tomar su camino hasta la camioneta.

* * *

"Ya llegamos" Anunció el profesor después de un agitado viaje por el trafico de Los Ángeles. Sikowitz estacionó la camioneta en frente de una gran casa. Él y los chicos salieron del auto y llegaron hasta la puerta "Esta casa será en donde se quedarán durante esta semana. Este recinto es perteneciente a Hollywood Arts, así que… tratemos de no hacer destrozos" Los chicos miraron al hombre con el mismo escepticismo de hace rato después de oír esa ultima parte.

"¿Tratemos?" Preguntó Daphne.

"Claro… No creerán que los íbamos a dejarlos solos en esta casa para que hicieran lo que quisieran ¿O si, chicos?" Les dijo el profesor viendo hacia todos ellos. Negaron con la cabeza, con uno que otro diciendo 'no' o '¿como cree?' "Pues bien, porque no quería tener que correr a gente de Northridge. Ya hemos tenido muchos problemas con ellos con todo lo que ha pasado estos días y… bueno, eso a ustedes no les debe interesar"

Todos se encogieron de hombros mientras recorrían la gran sala de la casa. Tenían un televisor pantalla plana en frente de dos sofás de tamaño familiar. Shaggy no perdió el tiempo y le preguntó a Sikowitz:

"Oiga, Profesor ¿Y en donde esta la cocina?"

"Oh, esta por allá al fondo. Solo tienes que seguir ese pasillo y cruzas a la derecha" Señaló el profesor al delgado muchacho.

"Vamos, Scoob. Tengo hambre" Y luego tanto él como su perro se fueron por donde les había indicado el hombre.

"Bien, ahora debo ir a Hollywood Arts para informarles que ya los he traído y arreglar las cosas para sus presentaciones. Póngase cómodos, hay una habitación para cada uno por ese pasillo. Yo volveré a eso de las siete" Luego de darles esta información el profesor salió por… ¿la ventana? Pues así fue, esto extraño a los chicos que se miraban entre si confundidos.

* * *

**Victorious**

Sikowitz estaba terminando de informarle a la directora acerca de la llegada de los chicos a Los Ángeles. Estaban terminando de hablar cuando entró Lane por la puerta alterado por algo. Helen solo lo miro resignada:

"¿Ahora quien fue?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Betty Johnson" Fue todo lo que le dijo Lane.

"Bueno. Lo resolveremos después" Después de esto, Lane salió de la oficina. Luego la directora dirigió otra vez su mirada a Sikowitz entrecerrando un poco los ojos en su mirada "No le has dicho nada a los chicos ¿Verdad?" Sikowitz solo negó con la cabeza, cosa la cual alivió a Helen "Bien, ya puedes retirarte Sikowitz" El profesor solo asintió y se fue a dar su clase del día de hoy.

* * *

Ya en el salón, Sikowitz observó a todos sus alumnos. Bueno, a casi todos. Sabía que Betty no asistiría por un tiempo o quizás sus padres la sacarían de la escuela por lo que le había pasado. Sabía que sería vergonzoso para la chica pasearse con un gorro de lana por todos lados, las veinticuatro horas del día. Para despejar esas ideas, el profesor trató de centrarse en hablar para lo que había venido.

"Y bien ¿Quién esta emocionado por conocer a los talentos que vienen de Coolsville?" En ese momento todos empezaron a murmurar de lo emocionante que sería ese día y esas cosas. Todos, a excepción de Jade que tomó con desdén el comentario y pronunciando un 'Meh' ocasional, solo para enfatizar su falta de interés al asunto "Que bien que estén emocionados porque pienso traerlos el día de mañana para que los conozcan"

"Eso es genial Sikowitz" Dijo Tori alegre.

"_Si, vamos todos a saltar felices y tomarnos de las manos_" Dijo Jade haciendo gestos con sus manos mientras imitaba la voz de Tori.

"¡Que yo no…!" La latina le iba a reclamar a la gótica, pero luego recordó algo que se lo impedía. Tori solo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos en su asiento.

"Como sea" Dijo la gótica recostándose en su silla.

* * *

El resto del día en la escuela transcurrió con total normalidad, solo de vez en cuando se escuchaba comentar por los pasillos lo que había sucedido con Betty Johnson. Todos sabían que no debían andarse solos estos últimos días, porque sino serian las próximas victimas. Claro, esto asustaba más a las chicas ya que ellas eran las que más peligro corrían.

* * *

**(*0*): ¡Preguntas!... Creo que esta es la primera vez que las hago:**

**¿En que problemas esta metido Hollywood Arts con Northridge?**

**¿Qué es lo que esconde Helen?**

**¿De quien serán victimas las estudiantes de Hollywood Arts?**

**¿Será este un trabajo para Misterio a la Orden?**

**Y más importante aún:**

**¿Que le impide a Tori reclamarle algo a Jade? "No pude evitarlo, me encanta el Jori" :3**

**Bien, esto solo ha sido solo la introducción para lo que será esta nueva historia. Díganme ¿El nombre fue imaginativo? Tenía otros pero me decidí guardarlos para otra ocasión ¿Quién sabe? Si esta historia pega puede que haga una segunda parte…**

**Eso es todo creo yo, si tienen tiempo pasen y lean la parodia que escribí sobre como fue el cumpleaños del Dr. Hell hoy 6 de Septiembre… Ese será mi regalo para el buen 'mal' doctor.**

"**Ustedes también deberían comprarle un obsequio sino quieren que él les mande un Ejercito de Bestias Mecánicas a su casa para destruirlos a ustedes por no recordar su cumpleaños"**

**\(Ó0Ò)/: ¡Corran la voz! ¡CORRAN LA VOZ!**

**Angelo, Fuera…**


	2. Chapter 2

**\(O0O)/: ¡AL FIN! ¡Una actualización de Mysterious!... Como ya les había mencionado antes en mi otra historia, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para invertir en ambos fics... Pero ya he encontrado un poco de tiempo para escribir este capitulo. Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar: Con el primero solo cuatro me dejaron reviews y se los agradezco, pero... ¿¡Cuatro!? Vamos gente, pensé que habrían más personas interesadas en un cross como este.Sé que están allí; delante de la pantalla y en estos momentos se preguntan ¿De verdad SMHA es adivino como dicen los rumores y supo lo que estaba haciendo?... Contestare ¡!SIII! Soy demasiado poderoso, y si alguien se atreve a contradecirme, pues que venga y me de pelea a mí y a mi poder \(ÒmÓ)/: ¡Aquí los espero, gente!...**

**Bueno, sin más paranoia "Por ahora" de mi parte, les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, la cual, si me preguntan, puede que haya sido una de las ideas un tanto locas que he hecho...**

**Ni Victorious ni Scooby Doo me pertenecen a mí... (-o-): Lastima. Quería unas Scooby Galletas**

* * *

**Scooby Doo**

Luego de un día de enseñanza, el profesor Erwin Sikowitz volvió a la casa que compartiría con los chicos de Coolsville por la semana en transcurso. Al entrar vio a Fred sentado en la mesa de dibujo en un rincón de la casa.

"Hey, hijo ¿Cómo estas?" Le preguntó el hombre poniéndole una mano en su hombro derecho al chico de la bufanda. Este volteó para ver a la persona que le había llamado.

"Oh ¡Hola profesor!" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa "Estoy diseñando una trampa para el espectáculo" Dijo señalando el plano sobre la mesa. El profesor, teniendo algo de curiosidad, miro por encima del hombro del joven.

"¿Para que el aceite en aerosol?" Preguntó al ver la lista de las cosas a usar en ese artefacto.

"Para que no haya fricción" Dijo el chico como sí fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

"¿Y la bola de bolos?" Preguntó aun más extrañado.

"Es lo que activa la fase dos de la trampa" Dijo el chico mientras trazaba una línea en el plano. El profesor decidió no hacer más preguntas, ya que ni a él le quedaba claro como alguien podía hacer una trampa con esas cosas. Se aventuró más adentro en la casa dejando al chico que estaba absorto en su trabajo.

Pasando por el pasillo de los dormitorios, pudo escuchar que venían aplausos de uno en particular. Se dirigió a ver que era lo que tenia tan entusiasmadas a las chicas.

"… y para el siguiente truco…" Se escuchaba mientras abría la puerta "…necesitare un volunt… ¡Oh, profesor Sikowitz! Es perfecto" Le dijo Harry al verlo entrar por la puerta.

"¿Para que?" Preguntó al joven mago.

"Ya lo vera" Dijo sacando un mazo de cartas de su bolsillo "Tome una carta" Le dijo al hombre calvo.

"¿Enserio? ¿El truco de las cartas?" Dijo Sikowitz incrédulo por el truco que iba a realizar el chico. Este ultimo solo asintió "Muy bieeen" Dijo resignado. Tomó una carta del mazo que sostenía Harry en sus manos.

"Vea cual es y luego la vuelve a poner en el mazo" Le indicó el chico. Sikowitz vio la carta: 6 de tréboles. Luego la volvió a poner en el mazo sin que el chico la viera "Muy bien. Ahora presten atención" Dijo mientras le entregaba las cartas al profesor "Quiero que las barajee" El profesor comenzó a hacer el pedido de Harry.

Las chicas observaban como se desarrollaba el truco y el profesor tenía una ceja arqueada pensando _'¿Cómo este chico calificó para venir al espectáculo con estos trucos baratos?'. _Terminó de barajarlas "Muy bien, profesor. Partiremos el mazo y la carta que este en la parte baja será la que usted ha elegido" Dijo mientras tomaba más o menos la mitad del mazo "uno… dos… ¡tres!" Partieron el mazo en dos mitades y Harry señaló la carta que quedaba bajo su mitad "Tres de diamantes" Le dijo el chico al profesor señalando la carta bajo su medio mazo.

"Lo siento, chico. Era el seis de tréboles" Le dijo el profesor pasándole su mitad.

"Oh" Dijo el chico pero sin una pizca de decepción "¿Y que tiene usted bajo su mitad?" Preguntó animadamente el chico. El profesor lo miró extrañado y rápidamente le dio la vuelta al medio mazo de cartas que aun estaba en su mano. Efectivamente, allí estaba el 6 de tréboles. Sikowitz miró asombrado al chico:

"¿Co-Como… como hiciste eso, hijo?" Fue lo único que pudo formular por su asombro.

"Un buen mago no revela sus secretos, profesor" Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el resto de las cartas de la mano de aquel hombre calvo "Le dije que estaría bajo la mitad. Nunca dije cual sería"

"¡Eso fue increíble, Harry!" Dijo Daphne maravillada por aquel truco.

"Buen truco" Dijo Vilma también con algo de asombro. Ella no creía en la magia, fantasmas o cosas así, podría decirse que ella era la escéptica del equipo.

"Bien, creo que los dejo para que sigan practicando sus trucos… o lo que sea" Dijo Sikowitz saliendo de la habitación con, todavía, algo de asombro en su cara _'Al parecer me equivoque con el chico' _pensó aquel hombre mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo que comer. Grande fue su asombro al ver la escena que había en la cocina "¡Buen Gandhi! ¿¡Pero que…!?" Exclamó Sikowitz al ver que aquel lugar era un desorden.

Desde su llegada a la casa, Shaggy y Scooby no habían perdido el tiempo y habían ido directamente a la cocina a buscar algo que comer para satisfacer su voraz apetito. Habían estado allí desde entonces y hecho de las suyas, acabando con la comida.

"Hey, profesor" Saludó Shaggy, el cual estaba sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra el horno. Scooby estaba recostado en las piernas del delgado chico.

"¿Pero que hicieron chicos?" Preguntó el profesor mientras buscaba algo en aquel desorden.

"Scooby y yo estábamos preparando algo de comida" Dijo Shaggy levantándose del suelo.

"¿Y la comida?" Preguntó mientras revisaba la nevera la cual estaba casi vacía, salvo por algunos vegetales y alguno que otro jugo a la mitad del envase.

"Solo alcanzó para nosotros dos" Dijo el chico de camisa verde mientras eructaba "Lo siento" Se disculpó educadamente el chico por aquel acto.

"Se han comido lo que se supone duraría para dos semanas" Dijo el profesor de artes escénicas asombrado mientras revisaba los gabinetes _'vacío'_. Luego miró sobre el mesón de la cocina y encontró un plato con galletas "Bueno, creo que esto servirá para pasar el hambre mientras voy a la tienda" Dijo mientras tomaba el plato y se lo llevaba en sus manos "Saben un poco raro… Oh, bueno" Dijo llevándose otra galleta a la boca.

* * *

**Victorious**

Tori Vega estaba recostada perezosamente en el sofá mientras veía un programa en el televisor de la sala de su casa. La verdad no le prestaba atención ya que el programa era algo aburrido, solo lo había dejado allí después de haberse cansado de cambiar canales. En eso, la puerta de la entrada se abrió dándole paso a Holly Vega a la residencia.

"Hola, mamá" Saludó la medio latina a su progenitora.

"Hola, cariño ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?" Dijo la mujer mayor señalando las bolsas que traía consigo.

"Claro" Tori se levanto y tomó algunas bolsas de las compras que había hecho su madre esa tarde para abastecer la alacena.

"¿Y… como te fue hoy en la escuela?" Le preguntó la mujer a su hija mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas.

Comenzaron a hablar acerca de como había estado el día de ambas mientras acomodaban todo en los gabinetes y en la nevera. Al parecer, todo había estado normal, salvo por lo que le había pasado en la escuela a esa chica:

"¿Y dices que nadie vio cuando la atacaron?" Preguntó sorprendida Holly. Tori negó con la cabeza.

"No. Al parecer estaba sola, así que no hay nadie que diga quien fue" Dijo la mitad latina sintiendo algo de lastima por la chica.

"Oh… ¿Y no hay cámaras o algo así?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Si, pero… ni los profesores ni la directora han dicho nada al respecto ¿No sé porque?" Se encogió de hombros.

"Pues creo que deberíamos decirle a tu padre que vaya y hable con la directora" Insistió un poco molesta la mujer.

"No, mamá. Helen dijo que no quería meter a la policía en esto" Dijo la chica latina tratando de apaciguar a su madre.

"Pero es que Tori…"

"No, mamá. Si Helen lo quiere así es porque tendrá algo en mente. Ya veras como se solucionara todo"

"Esta bien, hija. Tal vez tengas razón. Pero si esto sigue pasando vas a tener que dejar de ir a Hollywood Arts" Advirtió a su joven hija.

"¡Pero mamá…!" Se iba a quejar antes de ser interrumpida.

"Sin peros, Tori. Si no quieren cuidar la integridad de sus estudiantes, vamos a tener que sacarte de allí por tu bien. Estoy preocupada con todo eso que esta pasando" Y es que la mujer tenia ese pensamiento en su cabeza: _'¿Cómo podía ser esa gente tan irresponsable y no llamar a la policía? ¿Es que acaso hay algo que ocultaban acerca de estos ataques en ambas instituciones?'_

"Bien mamá" La chica se rindió. Sabía que debía convencer a la directora para que le dijera a su padre si podían hacer algo.

Al terminar de desempacar todas las compras Holly se dio cuenta de algo:

"Solo hay siete" Dijo la mujer mayor.

"¿Qué sucede mamá?" Preguntó Tori al ver confundida a su madre.

"Tori ¿Podrías ir al auto a ver si deje una bolsa?" Le pidió la mujer mayor a la morena.

"Claro, mami" Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse afuera, donde estaba aparcado el auto de su madre. Tori buscó por unos momentos en los asientos y por debajo de estos para ver si encontraba algo _'nada'_. Finalmente se rindió en su búsqueda y volvió a la casa para decirle a su madre que no había nada.

"Creo que la abre dejado en la tienda" Reflexionó la mujer.

"¿Si quieres puedo ir?" Se ofreció la chica.

"Te lo agradecería, cariño. Son unas cosas para un platillo que quiero hacer mañana. Toma, esta es la factura. Dile al cajero que vas de parte mía" Le entregó el papel a su hija antes de que esta se retirara "Ve con cuidado, cariño" Le pidió a su hija antes de que finalmente saliera por la puerta.

Tori comenzó a dirigirse a la tienda que no quedaba lejos, tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas. Ella iba totalmente despreocupada, sin imaginar que unos ojos verdes la seguían como cual gato a su presa…

* * *

En la tienda de víveres, el profesor Sikowitz estaba haciendo sus 'Compras de ultima hora'. Esto debido al incidente que se le había presentado a causa de Shaggy y su mascota.

Hizo una parada en la sección donde estaban los cocos para llevarse unos cuantos a casa. Como todo un conocedor de cocos, Sikowitz tomó algunos y los agitó cerca de su oído para escuchar el sonido del líquido estremecerse en el interior. También los tomaba de a dos, poniéndolos frente a él, subiendo uno mientras bajaba el otro, calculando cual pesaba más y así saber el qué era más apto para llevar a casa.

Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se fijo que una señora lo estaba viendo raro sino hasta que desvió la mirada hacia ella. El profesor la miro por un momento, tratando de averiguar que era lo que le parecía tan extraño a aquella mujer. Siguiendo la mirada de esta, pudo percatarse de que estaba viendo los cocos que tenía en sus manos, o más específicamente, frente a su pecho…

"Eh… No es lo que usted piensa" Dijo agitando en el aire ambas manos, las cuales tenían los cocos aun fuertemente agarrados.

"Ujm… Claro…" Fue lo más que le pudo oír murmurar a la mujer antes de que esta se fuera por donde vino con su carrito de supermercado.

El profesor simplemente ignoró este suceso y continuó haciendo sus compras tranquilamente. Ya teniendo todo lo que necesitaba, se dirigió a la caja registradora. Estando ya en caja, se percató de la presencia de una persona entrando por la puerta del lugar.

"¡Tori Vega!" Dijo animado el hombre.

"¡Hola, Sikowitz!" Le saludó con un abrazo a su calvo profesor.

"Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo el hombre esperaba a que empacaran sus compras.

"Oh, bueno. Vine a buscar unas cosas que mi mamá dejo hace un rato aquí"

"Oh, ya veo"

"¿Y usted?"

"Bueno. Tuve un pequeño percance con uno de los chicos a los que debo cuidar" Le dijo recordando lo sucedido.

"¿Pasó algo malo?" Le preguntó un poco preocupada la chica.

"No… Bueno, sí… Es que se acabó la comida y por eso tuve que venir a comprar más" Trató de aclarar el fanático de los cocos.

"¿Eh?" Al parecer, a Tori no le había quedado del todo claro aquel argumento.

"Oh, no te preocupes. No fue nada grave. Ellos están bien y de seguro mañana estarán en la escuela" Tranquilizó a la chica, la cual esbozó una sonrisa al recordar que, al día siguiente ella y sus compañeros verían los talentos de los chicos nativos de Coolsville.

"Pues me alegro" Dijo la chica entusiasta "Mañana será un gran día ¿No es así?"

"Sí. Solo espero que no se presente ningún problema mañana, ya sabes…" Ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Tori recordó lo que había hablado con su madre antes de salir de la casa.

"Sikowitz… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Le dijo con algo de duda la chica.

"Ya lo hiciste" Se burló aquel hombre.

"¡Enserio, hombre!" Dijo molesta la chica.

"Muy bien. Dime"

"¿Por qué…?"

"Ciento veinte con sesenta centavos" Interrumpió el chico de la caja. Tori le dirigió una mirada de muerte la cual hizo al chico retroceder un poco de su lugar. Luego, esta continuó:

"¿Por qué Helen no quiere a la policía relacionada en esto?" Ante la pregunta, el hombre palideció un poco al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a la directora "…¿Sikowitz?" Lo llamó la chica.

"Bueno, Tori… veras… es algo muy delicado. Ella cree que la policía no podría tomar esto enserio" Dijo mientras buscaba el dinero en la cartera.

"¿Por qué no? Hay pruebas de los ataques. No puede simplemente pagarle a los padres de todos los alumnos que son atacados para que no digan nada" Alegó la chica antes de volver a hablar "¿Saben al menos quien es?" Insistió la morena "Sikowitz… Por favor"

"Tori… la verdad es que…" Fueron interrumpidos por el chico de la caja, quien le estaba entregando las bolsas con los comestibles "Gracias, chico… Te veo luego, Toro" Dijo el hombre alejándose de allí para evitar el interrogatorio de la morena.

"Muy bien. Adiós, Sikowitz. Nos vemos mañana en clase" Se despidió resignada la chica. Luego se dirigió al chico de la caja para pedir la compra que había dejado su madre…

* * *

Sikowitz estaba en el estacionamiento tratando de abrir la puerta del pasajero para poner sus compras.

"¡Al fin!" Celebró el hombre cuando logró su cometido. Introdujo todas las bolsas dentro del vehículo "Bien, creo que no hace falta nada más" Se dijo así mismo antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la del conductor para finalmente salir de allí. En ese momento escuchó el grito de una chica desde un callejón cercano:

"¡Ahhh!... ¡Aléjate!" _'Tori'_ Pensó al escuchar la voz de la chica que parecía estar en peligro. Se dirigió al callejón y, efectivamente, allí estaba Tori Vega sentada en el suelo petrificada por la cosa que estaba frente a ella.

"Tú…" Dijo el profesor al reconocer la figura.

* * *

**(O.o): ¿Qué acaba de suceder?**

**Al parecer hay alguien siguiendo a nuestra dulce Tori ¿Quién puede ser?**

**¿Por qué los profesores no quieren que los chicos se enteren de quien es el atacante?**

**¿Cómo hizo Harry su truco de magia?**

**¿Qué estaba comiendo Sikowitz antes de salir a la tienda?**

**¿Por qué la mujer en la tienda miró raro a Sikowitz cuando este sostenía los cocos frente a su pecho? XD Nah, ya deben imaginárselo…**

**Bueno, este ha sido el segundo capitulo. Me disculpo con todos aquellos que tuvieron que esperar casi un mes para leer una actualización. Ahora que volví a comenzar el semestre tengo aun menos tiempo, pero tratare (Por el Ojo de Thundera y El Poder de Grayskull) de actualizar esta historia un poco más seguido. Ahora, vamos con sus reviews:**

**LassTime****: Hola, Lass. Chica traidora que te has pasado al bando de Kira. Pensé que eras mi hermana, que nunca harías una cosa así (Bueno, la verdad yo no tengo hermanas como ya te dije, solo hermanos. Así que no sé que hubiera pasado con una hermana de sangre XD) Descuida, puedes pertenecer al bando que quieras (e.e): Mientras este sea Jori, que si no… Bueno, contestando ya el review que me dejaste (Hace casi un mes) Puede que hayas acertado en una que otra cosa. Lo de agarrarse de las manos ¿(O_o)?: Simplemente no tengo palabras XD… Bueno, ya debo dejarte puesto que debo contestarle a tu superior en un momento, Chao…**

**RoxanaTorres****: Como podrás haber leído al principio (Si lo hiciste) Podrás de darte cuenta de que esta idea (según vuestra opinión) es original porque fue una locura que me vino a la mente. Además, también lo he mencionado en el capitulo 1 X3… Y descuida, habrá Jori (Aunque creo que no será el tema principal, pero de que habrá ¡Habrá!)**

**P.D: Espero leer pronto una actualización en tu historia, puesto que actualizamos casi el mismo día y tú también vas para un mes sin actualizar (Sin presión) Nos leemos…**

**Kira 511****: ¡Ah! Mi enemiga que me la tiene jurada ¿O yo fui el que la juré? Ya no recuerdo XP… Tendrás que perdonarme por el retraso, pero como ya empecé el nuevo semestre en la universidad ahora me queda menos tiempo para escribir (u_u)… Sin embargo, cuando se trate de comentar en tu historia lo hare puesto que me encanta dejar reviews.**

**Cambiando de tema, LassTime… Como ya te dije ahora se ha cambiado a tu bando. No me preocupa, puesto que eres una escritora que la guiara sabiamente por el camino del Jori (Al menos, eso espero). Solo quiero que me hagas un favor con esa chica: Dile… No, ordénale (Ya que eres su superior XD) que actualice su historia. Estuve hablando con ella por FB y me dijo que no iba a seguir actualizando ¿Puedes creerlo? Espero que logres convencerla de seguir con su fic… Bueno, Espero y me dejes otro review, Adiós Kira Némesis…**

**JORI4EVER****: Siento haberte dejado con las ganas de leer estos últimos dos días, pero como puedes ver aquí esta la tan esperada actualización ¿Qué te pareció como han quedado las cosas? Si quieres puedes responder las preguntas que he dejado allí arriba, es solo para hacer el resumen del capitulo :3**

**P.D: Pensare en una despedida para ti y te la enviare por FB cuando la tenga ;) ¿Ok? Bueno, nos leemos…**

* * *

**Bueno señoras y señores, esta ha sido toda la función por el día de hoy. Espero y me dejen su opinión acerca de que les parece esta historia. Y si no… Ni modo. No queda de otra ;)…**

**Angelo, Fuera…**


End file.
